governmentwikiaorg-20200215-history
Registering as a voter in India
Who can Vote You are an Indian citizen You are 18 years or older as on 1st January of the You are an Ordinary Resident at your current location i.e. you have been living at your current address for 6 months or longer. Registering as a Voter If you are not registered already, you have till March 27 2009 to register.. Ensure you print out the voter registration form in back to back format. Fill it out as needed. Register yourself at Jaagore and print out the Form 6 that it generates for you OR Print out the Voter Regn form 6 from www.eci.gov.in OR print out the pdf file here Sign your form, Attach photocopies of address proof Landline phone bill Mobile telephone bill Water bill Electricity bill Property tax receipt Bank statement Passport Ration card House Lease/Rental agreement LPG receipt Driving license Identity cards given by the employer Student Declaration Form signed by your college dean/principal/registrar and submit it along with your voter registration form. Attach photocopies of age proof ( driving licence / school certificate / passport / Student Declaration form ). If you are in Pune submit your forms to the appropriate office below: Wadgaonsheri : Sangamwadi Ward office, Gunjan Talkies Chowk. Tel no. 9822423249 Mr. Wangle Tehsil office, Khadakmal, Shukrawar Peth. Tel. 2447 2850 Shivajinagar : Central Bldg., D-Barrack, opp. Collector’s office. Tel. 2612 3743 Kothrud: Shed 17, PMC Main Bldg.Tel: 2550 1188 Rajendra Muthe, Dy.Commissioner 99237 57015 Khadakvasla : Tehsil office, Haveli, Shukrawar Peth.Tel: 2447 2348 Khadakvasla : Sub-divisional Officer, Ground Fl. , Behind Collector’s Office. Contact Mr. Burkunde . Tel : 2612 3523 Parvati: Dist. Supply Officer, Collector’s office. Tel 2612 3907 Attn.: Mr Bhagne Hadapsar : Dist. Resettlement Officer, Collector’s office complex. Tel: 2611 4800. Attn.: Mr. Sherkar Cantonment : Land Records office, opp. Council Hall. Tel: 2026 1319. Attn.: Mr. Jhawale Kasbapeth : Tehsil office,Khadakmal,Shukravar Peth. Tel: 98504 98363 Mr. Ugle / 2447 2850 You may need to show the originals of birth date and address proof while submitting the photocopies with the application. Or have the photocopies attested by a Gazetted Govt. officer or a Special Executive Officer ( SEO ). Your local Corporator is also a SEO. Ask for a receipt of your application. A booth level officer should confirm your address within two weeks and your name should appear in an updated voter list. You need to apply separately for a voter ID card ( Form ID : ECI-EPIC-001A which requires 2 photos ) but you can vote without this card as long as you are a registered vote. These forms can be obtained at the Office where you will submit the form or can be downloaded from the Election Commission Office Confirming your Name in the Voters List If you are a Pune District voter, lease check your name and polling booth in www.pune.gov.in . Click on Voters List 2009 Click on your constituency Click on Summary Identify the area you belong to and the Part no. Click on ' List of ---Parts' ( on the left side of the screen ). Click on your Part no. Scroll down to section 2 to identify your locality no. Scroll down to section 3 to identify your polling booth location. Scroll down further to voters lists and check the list which is numbered with your locality no. Search your name If you are a Pune voter, you can also search for your name in the Pune District Voters Search Engine If you are a voter from any constituency in Maharashtra, you can url search for your name. This has been reported to not work from time to time. For clarifications : contact NSSC gautam.nsccpune@gmail.com Electoral Information at the Collector’s Office Complex : Dy. Collector’s office : Tel.no: 2612 2348. Ms. Salunkhe Category:India Category:deepak